TMNT 2012 - Run of the Nightwatcher
by christopher.bennett.1485
Summary: When Angie Marie thought she had lost her dearest master and sensei, she swore revenge on those responsible. She took up a dark persona and hunted them down, with the goal of taking them all out and wiping them from the city of New York for good. But when she has a chance encounter with four mutated turtle brothers, she has no idea that their sensei is also... her sensei.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT 2012 - Run of the Nightwatcher (Decided to redo this since it had a lot of things wrong with it.)

(Note: The Nightwatcher is NOT an idea of mine. It is the persona Raph took up in the 2007 Ninja Turtles movie. But this is my idea of what would happen in the 2012 cartoon series on Nick, if the Nightwatcher was a whole other chatacter.

This would also be the debut of my gender bender counterpart, Cindy Bennett. I'm gonna use her for a lot of other stuff besides Ninja Turtles, like Skyrim, DBZ, Mass Effect, etc. So expect some more stories from me that go with those titles too. And with each one, Cindy's named differently for to better fit in that story. In TMNT stories, she is named Angie Marie. In DBZ stories, She's a Saiyan named Elery. Skyrim stories, she's named Fira. And finally with Mass Effect stories, she's known as Melissa Shepard.

Hope yall enjoy. :D)

* * *

~Nightwatcher's POV~

* * *

I smashed another Purple Dragon thug in the jaw with a punch, and he flew backward into a wall. Near where he landed, two more of them were laying beaten and scared. I cracked my knuckles as I made my way toward them slowly. I then spoke from under the mask I wore. "I thought I told you boys to lay off the crimes, or else you'll get some major beatdowns from me. Hehe, no matter though." I said cooly as I grabed one by his shirt and lifted him up as I raised a fist to punch him.

"Today's punishment will be worse then last time. In fact, Let's make it 10 times as worse then last time." I said, as I then punched the thug in the nose. Then again... and again... and again.

Nothing beats a good old fasioned beatdown...

Oh, hello. My name is Angie Marie. But you can also call me...

The Nightwatcher.

I was raised by a good man and master, my sensei. But then he was taken from me. Those Purple Dragon thugs had burned down the dojo where Sensei had trained me ever since I was a little girl. And with that, my life was changed... forever.

I swore to Sensei that I would get my revenge. No one would stand in my way for getting vengeance over the loss of my master, Hamato Yoshi.

I spent the last few years training and homing my skills, keeping my master's spirit alive. In time, I was able to make this full outfit: A bodysuit with a special mask that goes over my face. I made it out of metals and leathers I managed to find among junk and scraps over at the junkyard. It took time, but I finally build the perfect outfit for my new persona. Then, I give myself a fitting name... The Nightwatcher.

"Wherever there's prey, running around though the night... I'm always there, watching and hunting..." This became my calling card.

And so I began my hunt for the Purple Dragon... And ever since, I've been tracking them down. And I will hunt down every last one of them, till they are wiped out from this city and this world.

And no one... NO ONE... will stop me in my quest for vengeance...

* * *

~The Lair - Normal POV~

* * *

Master Splinter was watching the news on TV: The top story that was being broadcasted troubled him...

"In today's top story, it would seem that the "Nightwatcher" strikes again. A trio of Purple Dragon were found today in a allyway, terribly beaten with one having sustained a broken nose. Police are on the lookout for this new and up-rising crime-fighter, in a attempt to bring him out into the public and find out who he really is. If anyone has any infomaton about this man, please contact-" The newsman was cut off there as Splilter turned off the TV.

"My sons, come in here." Splinter said, as four walking-upright turtles came over to him and kneeled down. The master ninja stood up, grabing his cane and turning to one of them. It was Raphael, clad in a red mask and looking up at Splinter with sharp green eyes.

Raphael quickly spoke up. "Before you say anything Sensei... No, I have nothing to do with this I swear to you." He said, holding his hands up. Splinter noded his head. "I am aware, Raphael. However, I am also aware that we need to find out who this Nightwatcher really is, and why he is attacking the Purple Dragon. Leonardo, I want you and your brothers to go out tonight. See if you can track this Nightwatcher down. Find out about him in anyway you can." Splinter said, his eyes looking down at the blue-masked turtle. "Ha, Sensei." Leonardo said, bowing his head. Raph did the same, along with the other two turtles; Michaelangelo, the one in orange, and Donatello, the one in purple. All four turtles then rose and turned to head up to the surface (As they all live down in the sewers).

Splinter watched as he sons left. He himself was a human-like animal, A giant clothed rat. To anyone, it wouldn't make sence for a human-like rat to have four human-like turtles as his sons. But he raised Leonardo and his brothers ever since the incident with the mutagen, the same stuff that changed him from who he once was; Hamato Yoshi. And the turtles were simply pets before the mutagen changed them, as well. But ever since then, He and the four turtles have become known as the defenders of New York, even having human friends as allies: April O'neil and her father Kirby O'neil, and Casey Jones as well.

As his sons left, Splinter spoke in a hushed state...

"Good luck my sons... And be careful..."

* * *

~8:45 pm the next night - Nightwatcher's POV~

* * *

I had cornered an entire group of Purple Dragon tonight, this group having at least 5 or 6 members. It seemed like an unfair amount of numbers for me to handle. But I was trained for this moment. I paced myself for this. And nothing was gonna stop me now...

"So you're that Nightwatcher we've been hearing so much about. Well, we got news for ya, pal. We ain't afraid of ya, and after what you're done to one of our brothers by breaking his nose, we ain't gonna play so nice. We're gonna have to break something of yours." The leader of the group said, as he whiped out a baseball bat. His crew all then hustled close, ready to gang up on me.

"Let's take him out by breaking his legs. That should make him squeal in pain." One of the thugs said. "Well, let's not stop there. Let's break both of his arms after that." Another said. "Hmm, sounds good boys. Then I'll get the pleasure of smashing that tiny little skull of his into the ground, cracking it wide open." The leader said, getting hoops and hollers from the others.

I just stood there in front of them with my arms crossed over my chest. "Are you quite done, boys? Because it's time to punish you now." I said, my mask not covering my mouth up fully. My voice no doubt must have stunned the thugs, for they looked at me with puzzled looks as I cracked my knuckles.

"Hold it... You're a-" The leader said, but he never got the chance to finish. For I nailed him right in the jaw, and then kicked him right in the gut. I then grabed his arm and threw him away, smashing him into the wall. His buddies were shocked.

"Whoa. You ok Boss?" One said as they all hustled to help their leader up. "What do you think? The leader growled as he shook off his crew. "A girl, ehh? I never would have believed it until you spoke up like that. This day just keeps getting better. Heh, You got lucky there girl. But you won't be so lucky next time." He sneered, as his crew drew out baseball bats and knifes. Slowly, they circled around me. I just grinned underneath my mask.

"Two can play at that game." I said coyly. Then without a warning to them, I pulled out my secret weapons: Long chains that were about a foot long each and had heavy iron balls on the ends of them. I sweeped them low to the ground, catching ever single one of by surprise. I caught them all and tripped up the others and slammed the leader up against a wall. With the leader stunned, I swung one chained iron ball over my head. "Time to pay." I said softly, unaware of the leader's crew sneaking up from behind. But then, they were suddenly attacked themselves. Looking over my shoulder, I thought I saw human-like creatures attacking the thugs. They all were like ninjas or something: One had twin katanas, another had twin sais. I saw two more, one fighting using a pair of nunchucks, and the last one using a bo staff.

When they were finished knocking out the 4 thugs, they came out from the shadows. "Great... It's them Ninja Turtles." The leader in front of me groaned as the one with the katanas made his way toward me, his weapons drawn on me. From underneath my mask, my green eyes watched him as I took a defensive posture. "Hey, what are you lot doing here? This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and The Purple Dragon." I said sharply. But the turtle-like creature didn't stop. He came a few inches closer then stopped. Then to my surprise he started talking...

"Now, now Mr. Nightwatcher... We're not here to harm you. We're here to ask you some questions. Ether tell us why you're going after the Purple Dragon, or we leave no choice but to force it out of you." He said with a cool, collected voice. He must be the leader of the group.

The Purple Dragon leader then spoke up. "Hey, reality check Turtles! That there's a girl!" He said to them, and I then turned to face him and a grined. "Oh, really now? You're quick to catch on boy!" I said, yelling as I charged toward him and kneed him hard in the head. He was knocked out cold from this, and I was satisfied with that. But then, the turtle with the sais rushed in and tackled me to the ground. He was strong, as it actually hurt the way he slamed me to the ground. He no doubt was the strongest of them... turtles.

"Hey, Lady! Dude! Whatever, that's doesn't matter right now! What's your problem with them Purple Dragons?" He said in a rough, manly sounding voice. I pushed him off and stood up as I took off my mask. My long brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail, coiled down from where it was rolled up nice and snug underneath my mask. I looked to all four of the turtles with sharp emerald green eyes. "I ain't resting till I get my revenge on them. They'll pay dearly for taking Sensei away from me." I said coldly. "And ain't no one's gonna stop me." I added.

As soon as I said "Sensei," The four turtles looked to me with puzzled faces. "Who... you had a Sensei? Who was it?" The one with the katanas said softly. He must have thought I was talking about a ghost, as if he had seened my sensei before. It was odd, but I decided to tell them. "His name is... Hamato Yoshi." I said, pausing just for a second. I then stood back, waiting to see their reaction.

All four of them looked like their mouths were gonna drop or something. I raised an eyebrow at them, not sure what to think about it. Then the one with the nunchucks spoke up. From the sound of his voice, he no doubt was the youngest of them. "Dudes... she had no idea..." He said, pressing his hands to his cheeks. I then looked at them like they were crazy. "What are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Come with us. We... we know who you're talking about. And... He's alive. And he's our sensei too." The one with the bo staff said. It must have been because of the fact he seemed like the smartest of the four of them, but I believed him. I doubt someone as smart as him could make something like that up. So I followed them, down to the sewers for some odd reason. But I didn't question it or anything. Just went along with them in silence.

When we got to what looked like a lair, the turtles took me into the back area where there was a dojo. Odd, I thought to myself. There was a giant rat in a kung fu like robe sitting in the middle of the room. The turtle with the twin katanas bowed his head to the rat. "Sensei, we bought the Nightwatcher. And it seems... she knows who you are." He said, as I looked to him and then to the rat. Then my eyes widened in shock as I realized who the rat was and walked toward him slowly, my eyes starting to water. "Master... Yoshi?" I said, my voice shaking a little. The rat then looked to me with wide eyes and stood up, turning around to face me. "Angie... It is you." He said, speaking my name. I knew then and there it was him.

I had thought I had lost him. I had thought he was gone forever...

When all along he had be living under my nose... And had four more pupils it would seem, even if they were giant mutated turtles. And he himself was now a giant mutated rat.

I rushed to Sensei, and huged him tightly. Tears rolled down my face, as I burried my face in his chest. "Ohh, Master Yoshi! It's you! It's really you! I... I thought I lost you..." I cried, weeping and bawling like a baby right there in front of him and the turtles.

Sensei just smiled, and he ran his long clawed fingers over my ponytail. "Hush, Angie. It is me. But I am no longer Hamato Yoshi. I am now Master Splinter." He said warmly, as he used his other hand to raise my head up to he could wipe my tears. I looked up to him with watery eyes. "Splinter?" I said, repeating the name.

"Yes. Come... Sit down, Angie...

It's time you knew the truth." Splinter said, his eyes narrowed.

I knew he wanted to explan everything to me.

So I followed him, without question...

I was ready to hear... everything.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT 2012 - Run of The Nightwatcher

(Part 2 is finished. Short and sweet, and to the point. Expect some longer chapters that center around certain episodes of the cartoon series, such as the one with Leatherhead and the one with Slash. Oh, and also expect to see some of Ice Cream Kitty too. Enjoy guys. :D)

* * *

~The Lair - Angie's POV~

* * *

"And so to this day, my sons and I have lived here all our lives ever since that incident." Sensei finished.

"I... I see." I said, understanding where he was going. Still, it was too much to take in at that point.

Sensei was alive after all. He didn't die when the dojo was burned down. Instead, he had been mutated, along with the turtles sitting around us, by this... mutagen stuff. Made by those aliens called... The Kraang.

"I still can't believe it." I said, looking Splinter right in the eyes. "I... I had thought for sure you had died in the fire. There was all but one other person I thought had done it. Besides the Purple Dragon..." I added.

His gaze turned away for a moment. "Yes... Shredder..." He said softly. An image of the man that Splinter once called "friend" rose in my head. That same "friend" that burned down his home. Killed his beloved wife and _almost_ killed his only daughter, who Shredder now has under his wicked control as Karai, a member of his Foot Clan.

"I.. I am sorry, Sensei." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Had I known you were alive... I would never have took up this persona. "I said, bowing my head in sadness as I then glared at my Nightwatcher mask as I held it up to my face. Tears started to form again, and I sobed a little. I was so ashamed of myself at that moment for letting revenge cloud my mind.

But Splinter put a hand on my arm, and I turned to look at him, expecting him to be mad or upset. Instead, he was smiling. "I am not ashamed of you at all, Angie. You did what you felt you had to do. And besides, you were young. There is no need to be ashamed of the things you have done. In fact, I am glad you had kept my memory alive by going on with your training on your own. I can tell you have improved a lot since last I saw you." He said warmly. My heart just about skiped a beat there. I was happy he approved after all.

"Yes... of course." I said. "There was no way I would forget about you, Sensei. I guess it was because of me not wanting to forget about you that helped me to not be lost in madness." I admited, and Splinter seemed to agree with that as he nodded his head. The four turtle brothers around us were smiling also. As Splinter was telling all that had happened to him, he spoke of their names to me as he had named them himself; The turtle with the katanas and blue mask was named Leonardo, or Leo for short. The red-masked one with the sais (The same one that tackled me when I first met them) was Raphael, or Raph for short. The turtle with the nunchucks and wearing a orange mask was Michelangelo, or Mikey for short. Finally, there was Donatello or Donnie for short, the turtle with the bo staff, and he had a purple mask across his face.

And as I spent the next few days with them, I learned of fellow humans like me that were close friends of their's; Like April O'neil and her father, Kirby O'neil. And then there was Casey Jones, A vigilante much like me. We quickly got along great, as we both knew our way around the dangerous streets of New York. April and I also got along great, having good long girl-talk time together. I was very respectful of April's father, and Kirby seemed to have taken me in as if I was his second daughter, and a sister to April. I couldn't have been more happier then I was now.

* * *

~Shredder's Lair - Normal POV~

* * *

"So... It would seem I have another follower of Hamato Yoshi to crush underneath my feet." The man sitting on the throne said coldly as he watches the video showing Angie meeting up with the turtles that the young woman standing in front of the moniter screen had taken. He hears her speak of Splinter's human name, and he growls softly but deeply. Karai was able to spy on Angie as she attacked the Purple Dragon gang and then encounter the turtles, and got in on on tape to show her father (At least who she _thinks_ of as a father, since he had raised her ever since she could remember.)

And it gave The Shredder more then enough of a reason to want to kill Splinter more then ever before.

For there now was a Nightwatcher to hunt down and destroy...


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT 2012 - Run of The Nightwatcher

(Part 3, finally. And now some major questions will finally be answered. Enjoy yall. :D)

* * *

~The Lair - Angie's POV~

* * *

"So, how did you come to know Sensei?" Leo said to me, and I lowered my head a little.

"Well... it's quite a story..." I said softly, and I turned to Splinter and he just noded, a smile on his face.

"It all began that fateful day... when I helped her and her family in their hour of need." He started. As he spoke of that day we first met, I remember it like it was yesterday.

That was the same day my parents... they never had a chance, and they... Look, I'll just put it as plainly as I can; they died in a horrible incident. I remember it all too well...

* * *

~23 years ago - Normal POV~

* * *

Hamato Yoshi ran as fast as he could, in a vain attempt to save the family inside the burning house. He was neighbors to this small family, a man and his wife and their baby girl, Angie Marie. The Maries slowly became close friends and Yoshi, and Mr. and Ms. Marie depended on him for help lots of times, and he was always happy to help then out with anything. The first thing his eyes set upon was Angie, the poor little girl laying in her crib and crying out at the top of her little lungs. He scooped up the babe in his arms and ran out of the house. It was then that policemen and firefighters came roaring down the street. A few other neighbors came running out, and Yoshi handed Angie to another of the Marie's family friends. He then turned back around and tried to help the firefighters take out the fire.

But it was no use. The fire was too out of control, and any hope to get Mr. and Ms. Marie out was draining fast. Yoshi was scared that they couldn't save them.

And sadly, Yoshi was right. By the time the fire was put out and police and firefighters were able to enter the house, it was too late. Mr. and Ms. Marie both... were dead.

Yoshi was very saddened by their loss. It was later discovered that the cause of the fire was the result of a fire outage. The fire was caused when Mr. Marie was tinkering with the outings in their house. A spark was all it took to set almost half the house on fire.

There was no way anyone could have survived it. But somehow, as if some kind of miracle, Angie was the only one who survived. And now that the tiny little girl was all alone, Yoshi desided he should be the one to look after her. He made the choice to adopt the bade as his own daughter and raise her as she grew.

* * *

~8 years later - Angie's POV~

* * *

"HA! EYAHH! HMM!" I cried and shouted as I trained, all under the watchful eyes of my sensei and adoptive father, Hamato Yoshi. He was teaching me the basics of being a ninja, a shadow warrior.

"Very good, Angie." Sensei said, a warm smile on his face. "You have really improved since you started, my daughter." He said proudly, and I bowed in front of him in respect. "Thank you, Sensei." I said. "Now, then..." Sensei said as he reached in to hug me. "I must go now to get some errands done. I shall be back by the time you get home from school, ok?" He said, and I kissed his cheek. "Of course, Father. I will spend my time here training some more till the bus gets here." I said. He smiled at me and waved goodbye. "I will see you again later today. Have a good day at school, my dear." He said warmly, and I waved back. "I will, Father." I said with a big smile. And with that he left, and I continued with my training.

* * *

~15 years later - Angie's POV~

* * *

"And then as soon as I got home, that's when I saw those Purple Dragon thugs that had set the dojo on fire run out. I was able to hide from them as they got away, but I had thought for sure..." I paused at the end there, as I looked inside the freezer that I had opened. Inside was Mikey's little cutie of a friend, Ice-Cream Kitty. She lowered her head a little, no doubt feeling sad for me, and she reached in to lick my cheek, leaving a small dap of ice cream on me there. I smiled, as I pated her head and closed the freezer door after she gave me an ice cream treat. "But at least now I am content in knowing you're ok after all Sensei." I said, as I looked to Splinter, the same man that was my adoptive farther. Which thus made the four turtles around me my... adoptive brothers. And Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie were all smiling. And so was Splinter.

"And now that Leonardo and the others are my sons also, it would seem you have brothers now." Splinter nailed my thoughts right there and then, and I smiled as I gathered around... as strange as it would seem, my adoptive family. But I couldn't have it any other way.

"We got a sister now." Mikey said, as he and the other turtles (Even Raph) embraced me in a big group hug. One that Splinter soon joined. I just smiled big, as a tear of joy ran down my cheek.

The same cheek that still had a small dap of ice cream on it.

(And there's part 3. Part 4 is coming soon, which will have a similar plot to it as the episode with Leatherhead meeting the turtles for the first time. And yes, it will also have the part where Leatherhead grabs Donnie by the face. xD Anyway, see yall next time. :D)


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT 2012 - Run Of The Nightwatcher - Part 4

(And here we go with Part 4. And Angie will meet Leatherhead for the first time. Enjoy. xD)

* * *

~Lair - Angie's POV~

* * *

I was listening to music on one of the custom T-pods that Donnie made when I heared Mikey's voice as he came from the kitchen.

"Who wants to try my latest creation?" Mikey called out to us. I looked to Raph, and he and I just gave each other looks that said "Oh boy. Here we go." Me and him along with Leo and Donnie waited to see what Mikey had made.

"We all love pizza. We all love milkshakes. So... I combined them." He said, showing us where he had mixed up some pizza with... what appears to be ice cream in the mixer. Donnie was the first one to speak up. "Ok, that could not be less appetizing." He said. "Well, what exackly did you call this... combination Mikey?" I said, and Mikey just grined big. "I'm glad you asked, Sis. I call it a P-shake." He said proudly. Donnie nearly gagged. "I stand corrected." He said softly. Mikey just shakes his head. "You guys just have no sense of adventure." He said with a frown. He took one sip of his creation, and then got wide-eyed. Even he seemed to not like his latest creation, as he quickly spat it back out into the mixture. Me and the others couldn't help but gag a little. "Where did I go wrong?" Mikey asked, though it was more to himself then to us. Then, crazy little bro desided to gulp down the whole thing just as he had spat it back out. My stomach finally couldn't take anymore and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. Meanwhile, Leo turned on the TV, and his favorite show was on again. Raph and I both love to tease Leo with his love of "Space Heroes". He never seemed to get enough of the silly show. And he just very quickly forgot about Mikey and glued his eyes to the TV as the show came on.

After a few minutes, I came back with a face that no doubt was a little blue. But that blueness in my face quickly dissappered when I saw Leo glaring at the TV. "Again? Dude, you have to be the only one who likes that show." I said laughing. "I couldn't agree more." Raph said, and he and I high-fived. Leo just gave us a dirty look then turned back to the TV. "Oh, lay off. There are millions of spaceniks out there." He said with a big grin on his face. Finally, I just walked over to him and snatched the remote out of his hand and changed the channel. As soon as I got to the next channel, there was a news story that quickly got our attention.

It told of a man that had entered the sewer lines and it would seem that some giant mutant creature attacked him. We looked to Raph, and he shurged his shoulders. "Wasn't me." He said. Still, Donnie and Leo seemed the most worried. "I got a bad feeling about this." Donnie said softly. Leo nodded. "The last thing we want is some mutant causing trouble in the sewers." He said with a more serious tone. Raph spoke up next. "Or some news crew down here looking for him." He said as he looked over to me. I sat up and grabbed my mask, which I had took the front of it off so my eyes weren't covered, along with a hole in the back for my ponytail. "We got to find this guy and stop him ourselves." I said, and looked to Leo who nodded. But as we were going to leave, Donnie stoped us. "Wait, let's rewind this." He said as he went back to where the man was attacked in the sewers. "I saw a tunnel number. There, tunnel 281." He said as he got up to join us. Leo nodded. "Let's go." He said, and we were off.

As we looked around, Mikey spoke up. "Whoa. check this out." He said, as we all looked down and saw what appeared to be HUGE footprints. "What the heck would make these kind of footprints? Unless it... isn't a turtle. But rather..." I said, thinking back to some old stories I had heared about New York sewers. "But there's no way a alligator would be this big... would it?" I asked, but before anyone got a chance to answer, there were some sounds off in the distance. The sounds of roars and lazers firing. This would be the first time I ever encountered the Kraang too, so I wasn't preparped for what we were getting ourselves into.

As soon as we saw them, they appeared to be attacking... some huge beast. The giant creature was flinging Kraang left and right. "Wow, I never thought I'd feel sorry for the Kraang." Donnie said. Finally though, as they got the massive reptile down with their tazer staffs, one of the alien robots spoke up. "Tell Kraang in what place can be fround the power cell in which Kraang wishes to find the place of." It said, and the beast growled. "Never!" It talked in a very loud voice, but the robots just started to zap him some more. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the big guy. Mikey felt that way too. "Come on, we gotta help him." He said, but Raph stoped him. "I think "gotta" is a strong word." He said sharply. "Mikey, we don't know anything about that guy." Leo said. "He could be more dangerous then the Kraang." Donnie added. "STOP IT! All of of you!" I shouted. "If he thinks that that creature needs our help, then I'm going with Mikey on this one. Let's help him." I said sharply. Leo, Raph and Donnie finally just nodded and prepared themselves. "Let's just hope we know what we're getting ourselves into." Donnie said softly. "BOOYAKASHAAA!" Yelled Mikey as he swung his weapons out and stuck a Kraang droid down and destroyed it. We all fought against them, with some of them running away to avoid getting themselves destroyed too. One wasn't so lucky though, as I caught it by wraping a chained ball around its torso and bring it in for a huge bashing with the other chain's iron ball.

When all seemed clear, Raph spoke up. "So now what do we do?" He asked. "We get out of here before more Kraang droids show up." Leo said. But Mikey protested. "We can't leave him here. What if the Kraang find him?" He said. "Well, what do you want to do? Take him back to the lair?" Leo asked. Mikey just looked up at Leo with these big adorible puppy-dog eyes. "Oh, no. Oh no. Did you see what he did to those Kraang droids? We are not taking that monster home with us." Leo said, crossing his arms. "He's not a monster! He's a giant, Kraang-crushing mutant alligator monster." Mikey protested, but stoped when he said the same thing Leo said. "I said monster, didn't I?" He asked. "Yep." Leo said. "Sure did." Raph added. "Well, you know what I meant." Mikey said. "I thought you meant monster." Raph said as he grined. This time, I wasn't amused. "Raph. Come on." I said, looking to him with a hint of sadness. "Look, guys. You go and help Mikey drag him back to the lair, and I'll go tell Sensei what happened here." I said, turning to leave. But Leo stoped me by grabing my arm. "OHH, no you're not!" He said, his eyes showing absolute fear. Even Raph and Donnie were scared out their wits. "Fine. I'll bring him back myself." Mikey said. He tried as hard as he could to move the massive creature, trying everything from pulling to pushing to trying to drag him back, but it was no use. He turned to us. "Um, Donnie. You don't happen to have a forklift do you?" He asked. "No" Donnie remarked. "Okay." Mikey nods his head, and keeps trying. When I go in to help him, Leo and the others just sigh and walk in to help out too. Mikey and I both lift the creature up by its huge head. Leo and Donnie grab on to each of its arms one each for them, and Raph lifted up its tail. We all worked together to carry it back to the lair.

As soon as we sat it down, Mikey cuddled up to it. "I can't believe we let him talk us into this." Raph said, as the rest of us backed away.

As we tried to figure out what to do with the creature... it work up. And you can imanage that our first meeting with each other did NOT go well.

For starters, the first thing the beast does is set his sights on Donnie, grabing his face and shaking him like crazy. We were finally able to knock it back out again thanks to Leo using Donnie's stun gun, and it was then that Splinter came into the room.

I walked right up to him and explaned everything. To our surprise, even to him, he praised Mikey for making a good call. He asked Mikey to befriend the creature, find out what he knows about the Kraang. Meanwhile, Me and the others were asked to find this power cell that the Kraang spoke of. Of course, Donnie wanted to be sure we chained the creature down before we left. "Of course. I am compassionate, not insane." Splinter said. And we all couldn't help but laugh from that.

As we made our way toward some sewer water, Leo stoped us. "Wait. Hold on a second. If an alligator wanted to hide something, where would he hide it?" he asked us. "Of course. Underwater." I said, and then Donnie desided to pitch in with his boring theoies. "Yea, that's what I was thinking. Cause ya know, alligators love to drag their prey at the botttom of swam-" He was finally cut off there when Raph smacked him and sent him crashing into the water. "Ugh, thanks bro." I said, and Raph grined at me and Leo. "Don't mention it." He said, and then Donnie came up to the surface. "Hey, this pool is deeper then it looks. It just keeps going." He said, excitement in his voice. "Well, sounds like we should-" Leo started to say, but Raph cut him off by smacking him into the water too. "Way ahead of you." He said cooly, and then turned to me. "Hehe, please. After you, bro." I said. But Raph wouldn't have any of it, and he smacked me too and as I fell in the water, I rose back up to the surface and glared at him. "Oh, hahaha. Very funny." I said, then sweeped his feet out from under him using my chains as payback. He and I just laughed at each other as we ducked back down to follow Leo and Donnie.

We were barely able to escape a whole set of booby traps, and finally we were able to locate the power cell. "This thing is putting off some power." Donnie said as he poked it with some tools. But as soon as his tools touch the cell he was electrocuted and blasted away. I put a hand to my mouth, as I snickerd a little. "Why am I the one who always has to touch the weird Kraang stuff?!" Donnie complaned, and me, Leo and Raph eupted into laughter.

Finally though, we were able to get back, and Mikey greeted us with some news that scared all of us: He had set the creature free, and had even named it; Leatherhead. As so as Leo spoke to Leatherhead and made note of the Kraang, all heck broke loose. Leatherhead went crazy again, and grabbed Donnie by the face, again I might add. Leatherhead seemed to enjoy doing that for some reason. Anyway, we were forced to defend ourselves, and we got our butts whipped. Finally though, Splinter came in and he stoped Leatherhead from harming us. Even he seemed upset that he had to fight against the seemily peaceful giant, but the tone of his voice made it clear he wasn't gonna let Leatherhead bring harm to us. "Leave this place." He said sharply, but with remorse in his voice. As soon as he checked on us, I realized something. "Oh no, Where's Mikey?" I said, horrifed. "You don't think he went after Leatherhead, do you?" Leo asked. "Hehe, no. Only a idiot would." Raph said, and then he realized we weren't joking. "Ohh boy..." He said softly. "Come on, we got to find him!" I said, and led Leo and the others to a abandoned train car. We steped inside and saw Mikey with Leatherhead, and it was then that Leatherhead spoke to us to explan. "It was the Kraang that made me this way." He said, as he began to tell his sad tale. "I was raised by a kind human boy, until his parents discovered me and dumped me in the sewer. The Kraang found me and took me to their dimension. They mutated me and subjected me to horrible experiments. But they could not break my spirit. Six months ago, I escaped through the portal that they used to travel to Earth, and I stole this." He said, as he held up the power cell. "What did they used it for?" Donnie asked. "It powers the portal. Without it, no Kraang can enter or leave this dimension. I swore to keep it from them and spare this world from their evil, even at the cost of my own life." Leatherhead said as he lowered his head a little. "Wow." I said, amazed at how sad his tale truly was. But before we could ask any more questions, there was a loud bang and a Kraang droid's voice came up from outside the train car. "Give to Kraang the power cell that Kraang that come to demand that you give to Kraang." it said, and more droids were heared surounding us. "Quick, barricade the doors!" Leo called out, and we all tried as hard as we could to hold them off, but they persisted. Finally I had enough. "Cover me guys. I'm going out there." I said, but a giant hand stoped me. "You're never be able to get them all by yourself. I will help you fend them off." He said, and he handed the power cell to Mikey. "My friend, you have trusted me. Now I am trusting you." He said, and Mikey nodded. "You can count on me." He said.

And with that, Leatherhead and I blasted out of the train car and destroyed Kraang one by one, me using only my ninja swiftness and the raw power of the iron balls on the chains I whiped and swung around. Meanwhile, Leatherhead pretty much wrecked pure destruction on any Kraang droid in his path. Finally though, we pretty much wiped them out to the point where there were hardly any left. As soon as I turned to thank Leatherhead for his help, he was gone. "Well, and I was begining to like the poor guy." I said, nearly out of breath. "I'm sure we'll see him again." Leo said, checking me to see if I was ok. I nodded and smiled at him.

"I hope so, bro. I hope so..." I said softly. That was all that was needed to say, and we left the carrange to return back home.


End file.
